1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to file storage boxes of the hanging file folder type.
2. Description of the Prior Art
File folder storage boxes of the type that are designed to store file folders by hanging them from the sides of the box must be capable of providing protection to the stored file folders, must be readily accessible for removal and replacement of the file folders, and must be stackable. Such boxes are intended for long term limited access storage of files.
File storage boxes are subjected to considerable punishment during storage, which is often at a warehouse or storage facility that is remote from the business premises.
The boxes are stacked several units high, which puts considerable weight on the bottom boxes. The boxes may be lifted and dropped, which can cause them to burst or be otherwise damaged.
The weight of the files is concentrated at the end hooks of the file folders, which hooks often rest on channels on top edges of the side panels of the box, or on other suspension devices which also engage the top edges of the side panels of the box, which bear the weight of the files.
It is necessary that the channels adequately support the file folders, and protect the top edges of the side panels of the storage box from damage.